


Our Nature

by Eggplantssandpeachess



Series: To Covet Our History [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Oh Sehun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Beta Kim Jongdae | Chen, Investigations, M/M, Murder Mystery, Omega Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 17:52:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggplantssandpeachess/pseuds/Eggplantssandpeachess
Summary: Dr. Kim Jongdae is called in by his Captain and Lead Investigator Xiumin on a possible lead to the Seoul Slasher case.Sehun accidentally hits a stranger with his car and is suddenly attacked.





	Our Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Hong Gil Dong- Place holder name, equivalent to John Doe
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152334162@N05/47731435611/in/dateposted-friend/)  
> 

“We've got a situation here Doctor, can you come in right away?” Korean National Police Captain and senior investigator Xiumin had called in the middle of the night. 

 

 

“Pardon?, Xiumin? Sorry Captain--” Dr Kim groaned, his voice raspy with sleep. “Yes, right a away.” 

  
  


.

.

.

.

  
  
  


_ “There's been little agreement in the field regarding the decline of Omegas and Alphas -- Some experts suggest an evolutionary perspective; many believe the Alpha Omega pairing to be less convenient -- Bonded pairs, a truly bonded pair were the most successful in bearing offspring -- others were not. It is perhaps thought that the rise of Betas were the cause of the decline in Alphas and Omegas. Betas do not require a bond to procreate and so their population grew exponentially. This threat caused a cultural shift within Alpha and Omega populations wherein they encouraged arranged pairs -- a futile effort since without the presence of a bond procreation was almost unlikely -- thus only exacerbating the decline of Alphas and Omegas.”  _

 

 

It was a terrible mistake to skip Professor Zhang’s lecture, Sehun knew that. But that was what podcasts and videos were for, he assumed. The night before he was at some party, and somehow the party continued through till morning. And there was no way Sehun could stay awake for an 8am lecture on the history and culture of secondary genders. Not like there was even a chance since he woke up well after midday, lazing in bed for hours until it was seriously bordering on evening. When he finally did get up, against his better judgement, he decided to go out again and accept his losses. Listening to the lecture in his car was a paltry compromise but he promised himself next week would be different, next week he was going to make an honest attempt at university. 

 

 

He said that every other week too, but this time was different. 

 

 

Sehun was an Alpha, that's what his parents told him. It was an odd piece of fact about him he didn't really feel all that attached to. His parents were both betas, but something about being carriers meant they had the gene for it and with the smallest chance they had managed to have him. He's read about Alpha's, he knew Professor Zhang was an Alpha too but Sehun had grown up with Betas, was friends with them, surrounded by them. So he preferred not to say anything about it, for all intents and purposes he would let people assume he was a Beta. 

 

 

It was a relief that none of his friends had ever mentioned or cared about it but his parents were a different story. Apparently his great, great, great grandfather was an Alpha according to his mother. She seemed so fascinated by it and sometimes even glorified it. Sehun back then was raptured by stories about courtship practices and the romanticism; the allure of Omegas. But that was where his knowledge and experience ended, Sehun had never met an Omega in his life. His mother had told him and repeated every second hand information she was privy to as though it were law, some code he should live up to since he was an Alpha too. Alphas were natural leaders, she said, they were intelligent and fierce protectors, she said, they were achievers, she said. It was all a little too much for Sehun, if he were honest with himself. But he couldn't say that to his mother. 

 

 

It happened so quickly, as Sehun drifted in and out of his thoughts. The podcast was a buzz of murmurs and Sehun wondered if the morning class were just as bored as he was. He was driving as he normally would before turning down a small alleyway in Gangnam. It was his usual place and he knew there would always be a parking spot for his little Hyundai there. Johnny's house was only a couple of blocks away. 

 

 

The car's headlights were bright and the lack of light only heightened its luminosity. Doing more harm than good the light made the metal trash cans shine blindingly. And that was when Sehun hit something, a loud thud, a roll across his hood before dropping off to the right of his vision. 

 

 

“What the fuck!?” He shouted in shock, breaking hard. He blinked and inhaled a deep breath. Sehun wrenched roughly on the hand break, the automatic was slammed into park. In a frightened flurry he stumbled out of the car to assess his fate. 

 

 

“Oh my god, oh my--” Sehun mumbled an incoherent mantra. He clutched at his hair like a safety vessel. 

 

 

A groan was heard. A groan! 

 

 

Sehun peered towards the front of the car, his vision half blind since his life was flashing before his eyes. A police report, jail time, expulsion, goodbye life. Whatever was left of his life that is. He really should've gone to uni. 

 

 

He bravely stepped closer to the source of the sound, setting his eyes on a crumpled form. Sehun dropped to his knees, hands shaking, unsure whether to touch the stranger. He remembered how injuries could be exacerbated by movement and fished for his phone instead. 

 

 

“Hello, what's your emergency?”

 

 

“Yes, ah? I've hit someone, oh please come and help me--”

 

 

“You hit someone? Sir?”

 

 

“My car!” Sehun blurted. “I hit someone with my car! I think they're hurt!”

 

 

“I need you to calm down, could you give me your location?”

 

 

Gangnam he told the operator, the alleyway two blocks from the 7/11, right across from the noodle house. 

 

 

“Okay, can you see any injuries, Sir?”

 

 

“Uh no, uh, there's blood, oh god there's blood! O-on the head--” 

 

 

Sehun's phone was suddenly flung away from his ear, bouncing off the car only to shatter irreparably on the hard asphalt. He screamed, or so he thought, only managing half a yelp before he was tackled to the ground. 

 

 

Above him, glowing by the headlights, hovered a young man with distant eyes. Eyes that were large and round, soft, yet cold and eerie. 

 

 

“You--you stupid fucking Alpha...” He growled as he grabbed Sehun's shirt. A streak of blood ran brightly down the side of his youthful face. 

 

 

A punch and split lip was not enough, the stranger above Sehun proceeded to shake him like a rag doll. Sehun’s head was repeatedly pounded sharply against the ground, eliciting loud sickening cracks. 

 

 

“W-wait--” Sehun pleaded weakly. “Ack!” 

 

 

A firm grip and sharp nails were now digging violently into his neck and Sehun wanted to yell and thrash-- anything to get away. He felt teeth before a bite racketed through his body, emanating a sting that bloomed viciously from just below his right ear. He felt moisture, it was probably blood. His vision waned until mercifully he could breathe again. 

 

 

The figure above him had collapsed on top of him.

 

 

Sehun inhaled raggedly within the crook of the strangers neck, where a sweet heady aroma struck him deep. He was dizzy from it, or was it the lack of air to his brain? Or perhaps the blood loss? 

 

 

And then the world faded into black. 

 

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

Dr. Kim jogged into the emergency entry of the hospital. He breathlessly asked for directions from a nurse and she told him the police had moved into the overnight ward on the 5th floor.

 

 

As he stepped out of the elevator he was met by the Investigator, Captain Xiumin in off duty attire. The man looked pale and tired. 

 

 

“Walk with me,” He said with a tilt of his head. 

 

 

Dr. Kim nodded and followed. “What’s the situation?”

 

 

They stopped in front of a room. “Just before 9pm Mr. Oh Sehun called emergency services after a car accident, he was then attacked by the man he hit.” Said Xiumin with his hand on his hip. “Both were unconscious when the EMTs found them,” He moved to the sliding door, holding the handle, he paused. “You might want to have a look at his injuries, see if you can see any similarities…” 

 

 

“You don’t mean? The Slasher?” Dr. Kim asked sceptically. “What happened to the man he hit?”

 

 

“He’s being treated as well, no ID, nothing on him, we have two men stationed at his door, he hasn't woken up, yet,” The investigator paused. “I need you to interview him as soon as he does.” 

 

 

“This doesn’t make sense, The Slasher has been careful,”

 

 

“The young man who was attacked, Oh Sehun, he’s an Alpha.” The Captain quirked his eyebrow. “It fits,” He opened the door.

 

 

Dr. Kim frowned and entered the room, a tall young man was laying on the gurney, his neck just freshly wrapped in gauze and dressing. The room smelled of antiseptics and hospital grade cleansers. 

 

 

Mr. Oh looked pale but he was breathing steadily, his eyes fluttering, fighting to stay open. Dr. Kim doubted this young man was another victim of The Slasher, though the wounds looked gruesome. At first glance it seemed like a calling card of the Slasher’s modus operandi, Dr. Kim reasoned, but to be caught after months of elusiveness was very unlikely. 

 

 

A nurse was beside Mr. Oh checking the catheter attached to his arm. The nurse looked at Dr. Kim and the Investigator pointedly. “He’s very lucky,” Said the Nurse while reading and making notes on a clipboard. “The bite missed anything vital, but the right Alphan gland was damaged, he’s been booked for surgery if there’s no improvement.” 

 

 

Captain Xiumin cleared his throat. “Thank you for letting us in Nurse Lee,” He came closer to the bed. “We’ve called his relatives they should be here soon,”

 

 

The nurse didn’t look impressed. “Fifteen minutes, then you must leave the patient to rest.” Said the Nurse before exiting the room quietly. 

 

 

“Hello there Mr. Oh, I’m Dr. Kim,” Dr. Kim said quietly. He glanced at Xiumin before looking at the injured youngman. “I know it may be difficult but I need you to answer a few questions for us,” 

 

 

Mr. Oh nodded and blinked slowly. 

 

 

“How are you feeling? Would you like some water or something?” Xiumin asked. 

 

 

“It’s fine, a-am I being arrested?”

 

 

“No Mr. Oh we just need some information from you,” Dr. Kim said lightly. 

 

 

“Did you recognise your attacker Mr. Oh?” Xiumin asked in a manner that made Dr. Kim glare at the investigator. 

 

 

“No, I-I’ve never met him in my life,” Mr. Oh said with a small frown. “Is he…”

 

 

“He’s being treated, we have police stationed by the door, don’t worry Mr. Oh, you’re safe,” The Investigator reassured. 

 

 

“N-no, is he okay?” Mr. Oh began to move, attempting to sit up. He winced from the strain.

 

 

“You should lay still, please, you're still injured,” Dr. Kim placed a hand on the young man’s shoulder. 

 

 

“Is he okay?” Mr. Oh said a little more clearly. 

 

 

“Y-yes, he’s fine,” Said Dr. Kim. 

 

 

“Oh, good…” 

 

 

“Do you know why he would attack you Mr. Oh?” Xiumin cut in.

 

 

Dr Kim could see how eager the investigator was to obtain answers, an answer that would fit his narrative. 

 

 

“I-I’m not sure, I remember he said something,”

 

 

“Yes?” Xiumin encouraged. 

 

 

“Something about, being an Alpha…”

 

 

At the young man's statement Xiumin looked at Dr. Kim with a tilt of his head. The Doctor thinned his lips, he was not convinced. 

 

 

“Thank you Mr. Oh, we should leave you to  _ rest _ , we’ll return soon,” Said Dr. Kim, ignoring the disapproval he saw in the investigator. Xiumin seemed to want to continue his questioning, but Dr. Kim didn't feel quite right. 

 

 

“C-can I see him? I think I should see him,” Mr. Oh caught the Doctor's forearm. 

 

 

Dr. Kim surprised by the gesture and look of vulnerability smiled warmly. “I don’t think that's possible at this time, but rest assured we’re doing everything we can,”

 

 

Dr. Kim and Investigator Xiumin left Mr. Oh to recover. They both walked outside where they quietly began to discuss only to be told by a nurse that visiting hours had ended. Dr. Kim apologized and followed Xiumin out from the hospital towards a bench. The investigator pulled out his cigarette and lit it at his lips just as the doctor returned with two cups of vending machine coffee. 

 

 

“A random victim, an Alpha, neck wounds, we may have just caught the Slasher, Dr. Kim” The investigator thinned his eyes as he took a deep drag of his cigarette. 

 

 

“I’m sorry but this just doesn’t add up,” Dr. Kim took a seat at the bench while Xiumin stood. “What did the nurses say about our Hong Gil Dong?” 

 

 

Xiumin huffed, smoke blew out from his nostrils in a fine mist. “Get this, the guy is an Omega,” 

 

 

“An Omega? You don't think this was some domestic?” 

 

 

Xiumin shook his head. “We looked into Oh Sehun, no priors, just some kid from university,”

 

 

“You really believe this Omega is our slasher?”

 

 

“I don't know, seriously, who knows with these Alphas and Omegas, just glad us Betas aren't a part of it.” The investigator shifted, his foot kicking invisible gravel on the floor. 

 

 

“...” 

 

 

Xiumin shrugged. “Doesn't matter, the evidence is there,”

 

 

“Mr. Oh isn't like any of our other Alpha victims,” Dr. Kim took a sip of his coffee, grimacing at its watery bitterness. “The Slasher victims were from high ranking families, people of note, they had money, power. They weren't ‘just some kid’,” 

 

 

Xiumin breathed in another lungful of nicotine, the stick was burnt right down to its filter. The investigator threw down the dregs of his cigarette, drunk his coffee and clicked his tongue.

 

 

Dr. Kim stared. “Look, I have a friend, a colleague from university, I want to take him on as a consultant, he's an Alpha, he knows about Seoul's Alpha-Omega community, he's a Professor--” 

 

 

“We don't need some Alpha telling the police what to do,” 

 

 

“I think it will be a good idea to bring him in the case… As a  _ consultant _ , trust me, he's nothing like the Alphas you hear about,” 

 

 

“Y'know, for a while,  _ you _ were the only consultant we needed.” 

 

 

Dr. Kim sighed. “I-I'm heading home, let me know as soon as our Hong Gil Dong wakes up,” He threw away his empty cup and walked towards his parked car without looking back.

 

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

Sehun was pulled into consciousness by a throbbing pain in his neck. He had a headache too and the combined sensation was near unbearable. The painkillers must have worn off, he thought as he wiped his sweaty forehead. 

 

 

It took him a few minutes to orientate himself with the room. Sehun could remember coming into the hospital but the rest of his memories were a little hazy. 

 

 

As he looked around he noted that the light outside was tinted in cool blue. It was either twilight or dawn but he wasn't sure.

 

 

He looked to his side but found none of his belongings; his phone, wallet, and keys were all missing. There was only a glass and a jug of water on the bedside table. 

 

 

He began to stir, his body felt weak but it was restless. His last thoughts were of the man he had run over. Part of it was guilt; Sehun had made a terrible mistake, he wasn't paying attention and someone else had paid the price. On the other hand he felt fear, fear that he was in trouble, that what had happened last night would follow him for the rest of his life. It was only a matter of time before his mother came to the hospital to visit him, god knows what she would say, but whatever that was Sehun was sure he would feel just as disappointed with himself for letting her down.

 

 

The last feeling he had was something that he couldn't actually comprehend. Sehun had a strong desire to see the man he had hurt. He wanted to look at the stranger in the face and calm the tightness in his chest. 

 

 

As he gently sat up and placed his feet on the cold floor he had already made up his mind to see the stranger. He would do it, even if he were in pain, he thought, the man needed him--

 

 

_ Needed?  _

 

 

A tug from his arm drew Sehun's attention towards the catheter attached, he followed the line up towards a bag of fluids hanging off an IV pole. He huffed and frowned, he would take the pole with him. 

 

 

Unsteadily, while he gripped the pole for dear life, Sehun had managed to reach the sliding door. Cautiously he opened it, head popped out looking into the bright halls of the hospital ward. Beige floors and pale green walls, all clinical and sterile but luckily empty of nurses. Where was the stranger? He thought as he looked left then right. 

 

 

On the right, at the very end of the hallway was a door with a policeman sitting beside it. Not quite sitting, but more slumped over with his hand crossed at his chest. Sehun was sure the stranger was behind that door. 

 

 

He walked into the hallway barefooted in his thin hospital gown. It was uncomfortably cold when his sweat began to chill from the air conditioner but still he persevered. His stride was weakened by his lethargic state, dragged by his heavy limbs, all thanks to the painkillers, but he was tethered to this particular path. Consciously it was his choice, yet within the unconscious it was something other. 

 

 

With single minded determination Sehun had reached the door, relieved to see the slumbering policeman had not woken up. The challenge now would be to slide the door open quietly enough not to rouse its guard. 

 

 

With only one hand holding steady at the IV pole, he reached for the door handle. He tugged and it clicked audibly. Sehun froze and glanced back at the policeman.

 

 

Nothing. Just a small grunt. Sehun breathed out silently. 

 

 

He pulled at the sliding door just enough for him to enter before painstakingly closing it again in the exact same way he had opened it. 

 

 

Inside, the room was dark, it was much smaller than his own room. There was a steady sound from a heart monitor and a small lamp was dimly lit above the bed. 

 

 

The stranger was still asleep, he looked peaceful. Sehun smiled as he was drawn closer, so close he could feel the heat that radiated from the small body lying on the bed.

 

 

Sehun examined the stranger, his hands suddenly ghosting across the bandages wrapped around the smaller man's head. There were stitches beneath them no doubt, and the thought tugged Sehun's smile away. The stranger had bruises everywhere, a litter on his arms and some painted on his neck. Fresh wounds were covered with gauze but Sehun could see the older ones around his throat. 

 

 

He sighed and unconsciously scented the air. Bleach, iodine, blood, metal, it made for an unpleasant aroma. But beneath it was a warm sweetness, warm like an embrace, sweet like black cherries-- 

 

 

The stranger's eyes suddenly flew open and Sehun realised just how far he had encroached on the smaller man's space. This close Sehun could see the deep purple beneath his eyes. 

 

 

“What do you think you're doing?” The stranger was frozen still, his voice strangely deep and smooth. 

 

 

“I don't really know actually, I'm sorry--” 

 

 

“Where am I?” The stranger began to move but his eyes widened in what Sehun assumed was pain. 

 

 

Sehun watched helplessly as the stranger's body tensed and quivered. It made him physically ill to see it.

 

 

He grabbed the smaller man by the shoulder. “Lay still, you're hurt,” Sehun said in a whisper. 

 

 

“Don't touch me,” Said the stranger curtly before reluctantly laying back. 

 

 

Sehun moved away to stand again when saw that he had sat on the bed. He did not intend to do that, but there he was, his thighs flush against the strangers side. He winced both in embarrassment and pain when he grabbed at his pole for support again. 

 

 

The stranger stared at him, with large round eyes that seemed to shine even in the low light. His lips were a tight straight line but they were not thin, just the opposite, they were thick and plump and full. But the rest of him seemed withered. 

 

 

Sehun felt odd in the silence. He had seen the man now, who was, for all intents and purposes fine and alive. That should have abated his anxious thoughts, that should have been enough. Perhaps it was time to leave.  But he didn't want to go, so instead he introduced himself. “My name is Sehun,” He said without any confidence.

 

 

“I don't care who you are, I'm not going back,” 

 

 

Sehun opened his mouth but the numerous questions that came to his mind could not be voiced.

 

 

The stranger scoffed. “How much did Mr. Jang pay you? I'd rather go to jail or die than go back there--”

 

 

“I'm not taking you back anywhere, I have no clue who you're talking about,” Sehun said evenly. He felt hot under the accusation, angry at the implications. “I-I wanted to tell you I'm sorry, okay? No big deal, I almost died-- And y-you, you, I hurt you, that's all that seems to matter to me,” He found his hand in his hair, rubbing and scratching at his oily scalp. “What am I even saying,” He mumbled. 

 

 

“Stop it,” The smaller man wrinkled his nose, putting his bruised hand over the lower half of his face.

 

 

Sehun was very much confused but was distracted when he saw the smaller man's bloody fingertips and broken nails. “What happened to you?--” Sehun had never seen such a thing. 

 

 

Suddenly the door slid open and a hurried nurse came in with a tray of food. “Excuse me Mister, it's time for breakfast--” The nurse looked at Sehun and back to his patient. “Mr. Oh you are not allowed in here, please leave immediately!”

 

 

The shock moved Sehun backwards closer to the bed, unconsciously blocking the nurse's view of the smaller man. “Oh, I didn't know…” Sehun said timidly. “I was just leaving...”

 

 

Before he moved away Sehun heard a small whimper from the bed.

 

 

“Kyungsoo,” A voice said from behind him. It was spoken so quietly Sehun would have believed it were just an illusion. 

 

 

Sehun reluctantly shuffled out of the room, he turned back only once before he left, any more and he wouldn't be leaving at all. Outside, the Policeman by the door looked at him incredulously. 

 

 

“Hey? Hey kid, hey!” The policeman called out, but Sehun kept walking towards his own room. “Hey! No one is allowed in here!! Get back--!” The Policeman sounded very angry but he didn't leave his post and Sehun was glad for that. 

 

 

He climbed into bed with small grunts and laid back his heavy head. Brimming full of questions and feelings he didn't understand, Sehun closed his eyes and pretended to sleep. At some point a nurse entered his room but he did not wake. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/ban_ban)


End file.
